


but that's okay i'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine

by tobioiisms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i just rated it mature jsut in case), (in a sense), (its like literally not even descriptive its really short), (kinda ??? not rly), Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Smut Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioiisms/pseuds/tobioiisms
Summary: "I love you, Lance.""I love you too, Keith.""Always?""Always."





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the title is a 21p lyric please dont look at me that lyric always reminds me of a roadtrip au. i got insp for this from listening to kaleo's all the pretty girls idk the music video is just ? as gorgeous as the song. please listen (especially while u read this bc thats what i did)

It all starts with Lance banging on the front door of his home in the evening. His mood is sour and cold and Keith definitely doesn't want to talk or even look at Lance right now, but apparently Lance had other plans for his dark haired friend (meaning him).

In truth, Keith's mood had been off the wall for about a week or so now, the beginnings of it only a sour taste of lime on his tongue with the bitter words that followed, and then Keith became the lime himself. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Shiro or Lance himself, and he wasn't sure what brought it along. Lance liked to make period jokes about the whole ordeal, which only added to Keith's irritation. Yeah, this wasn't exactly the best ordeal for the couple, nor was it rubbing off on their entire group either.

Perhaps Keith is on edge because he's just tired. He regrets not staying with Lance's family, despite the countless times they offered it to him after their defeat of the Galran empire, but he still refused it. It didn't make much sense really now that he was looking back upon it, and he could only find himself wallowing in regret. It wasn't like him, so maybe it was that along with the combination of the occasional set of nightmares that plagued his mind like a virus.

It was unfair.

So it's with a great grunt that Keith scowls at the nearest wall his eyes can view, the one that's straight across from him as he lies in his dark room with the lights off, brooding. Yeah, Lance would totally get him back for this when he was better, and the thought only made Keith's expression twitch in irritation. Talk about touchy. He glares at the coffee stain that coats the wall (don't ask) for just a few moments before his arm reaches up to begrudgingly tear the comforter off of his frame, his legs swinging to touch the cold wood below his feet. Even in this sour mood, Keith found himself adoring his cabin nonetheless. It suited him.

"I'm coming, fuck off!" Keith swears through the house as Lance raps against the door frame for the millionth time in the two minutes that it took for Keith to get out of bed. He normally wouldn't swear so brutally towards his ever so loving boyfriend, but Keith wasn't particularly this prone to a lime akin attitude either.

Pushing the screen door open, Keith tousles his fingers through messy raven locks as his hues set right onto Lance. He tries to ignore how Lance is capable of looking at him, even now, like he's melting, mostly because he's far too stubborn to admit that Lance has such a strong effect on him even when he was like this. How could one human being be so powerful? Was Lance some kind of Greek god? Unlikely, but it seemed like it to Keith.

"What is it, Lance? I was sleeping," Keith grumps as his thin, but toned, frame leans up against the screen door, arms crossed hard against his chest as his gaze lingers in wait for some kind of suitable response.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Grumpy. I'm here for a good cause, I promise," Lance replies with palms spread flat at Keith in a cry of false mercy. It takes all of Keith's willpower to resist rolling his eyes in the back of his skull. Lance would get too much of a kick out of it all if he did. "Listen, I've been thinking. You came here to Cuba with me and you didn't even have to. You're out here in some kind of weird forest and you're not even by the best part of Cuba. I wanna take you on a road trip. I think it could not only help that chip on your shoulder you've got going on, but also help you see more of my home. I wanna show you, Keith."

It's a strange proposal really and, just temporarily, the look of scorn fades off of Keith's face to express a look of moderate surprise and softness. It was a far better look on Keith than a scowl, but everyone except Keith seemed to think otherwise. Lance didn't get it and he never would, as Keith liked to tell him. That was besides the point, however.

"You want to take me on a road trip? Seriously? You're not just fucking with me here?" Keith evens out, already seeming to relax despite the fact that he had some sort of headache and felt the urge to crawl back into bed. That being said, the fire inside of him was lighting up again. He forget of his exhaustion, his nightmares, and his woes. Keith only thought of Lance, the kiss that he had not taken in some time, and the genuine relaxation that the average road trip could bring. It interested him and brought him from his funk like that, and it was pretty embarrassing how Lance knew him so well. How long had he been planning this?

By the look of a decently packed pick up truck that was rather faded in color (blue), Keith would say that it'd been some time.

"Yeah, I mean it. I'm serious when I say I want to show you my home in full and I'm not gonna let you being the grumpiest ex-paladin in the entire country of Cuba get in the way of that. Now pack the essentials and get ready because Old Blue has a full tank of gas and she's ready to go! Oh yeah, and bring a swimsuit!"

So much for leaving a case on getting out of it because apparently Lance was just not having that. Still, why did he want him to bring a swimsuit? Keith couldn't even swim and Lance knew that for a fact. He remembers how Lance had nearly had to save him from drowning in the Altean pool (once they figured out how to enter it) in the castle upon recognition that Keith, in fact, really could not swim and was not pulling his leg the entire time. Yeah, that was a pretty fond memory even though Keith nearly died from swallowing an Altean pool's worth of water.

Nevertheless, Keith slides back into his cabin and lets the screen door slam behind him, letting his eyes wander around the area as he tries to identify what "the essentials" consisted of. Sure, there were the basics; toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, all of those sorts of things, but...that couldn't possibly be all that Lance wanted him to bring. Lance was a packer, he always brought far too much with him, so Keith knew that he needed to make some good decisions here.

Settling on a medium sized pack, Keith tosses some plaid shirts and dark capri's (that Lance made him buy), a pair of sunglasses, sunscreen, toiletries, flip flops (although he wants to go barefoot), and a handful of essentials before glancing around his home. It still looked just about the same due to the fact that he'd barely moved anything other than "the essentials" that Lance had requested, but it was just a final thought. Putting it behind him, Keith grabs his keys off the counter along with his fully charged flip phone (yes, a flip phone. Lance despises the thing) before locking the door and then letting the screen door in front of it slam closed behind him. Apparently letting it slam was his favorite passing.

"Is this enough for the essentials?" Keith questions, as if it really matters, while showing his bag up to Lance while he sat in the front seat of "Old Blue" as he liked to call her. He has to wonder if that's what he called her in the first place, or if he'd gotten inspiration from his lion.

Lance nods in approval and grins down at his boyfriend, who is practically stretching to reach the edge of the truck's window so Lance could see inside of it, "Perfect! Now get in the car baby, this is gonna be a long ride."

Keith does as he's told (for once) and moves into the passengers seat of the car after placing his bag along with Lance's things in the back. Just based off of a quick glance, Lance has packed a decent amount of things that were far from "the essentials," but maybe that was the entire point of Keith packing so light in the first place. In the back of the car there was a blue surfboard with a white wave-esque design atop of it along with some coals in a bag, sticks, marshmallows (s'mores?), an old acoustic guitar, some blankets, and then some other things that actually did fall under the essentials category.

Keeping his keys and his phone, which he hardly used in the first place, deep in the pockets of his shorts (the only pair he owned), Keith keeps his legs extended enough so that his knees are touching the dashboard and his gaze is rather deadpan outside of the front windshield. Many things are swirling through his brain in this moment, but all of them center around two things. The first; Lance. The second; why?

"So I've gotta ask..." Keith muses after a few moments of Beyoncé's _Pretty Hurts_ quietly playing in the background, "What made you want to go on a road trip of all things? I mean...you do know that a road trip is supposed to be more then one day, right? Did you plan for that?"

"Keith, you're asking too many questions. It's not supposed to be difficult. A road trip is like, supposed to be refreshing or something," Lance's playful tune starts as he takes a left turn down a road that just seems like a country road. There's fields everywhere, some flourishing more than others, and Keith feels the weird urge to run through them and bring Lance with him. Sometimes he thought he romanticized the outdoors too much, but maybe that was just the wrong thoughts talking.

Tone returning to one that was far more serious, Lance rolls down the windows just enough so that they can be heard over the breeze that whips the both of their hair (mostly Keith's) around akin to the corn stalks in the fields as they passed by at high speeds. "Look. I know I teased you a lot, but...I could see that you were really tense. You didn't want me around to do anything of the normal stuff that worked when we were up in space, so I...decided to do this. My older brother, Matías, I told you about him, used to do this for me a lot when I was a kid. He did it the night before I enrolled in the Garrison and...it really helped. It'll help you too and if it doesn't, then sue me."

Keith is surprised by his sudden story about his brother, about how much all of this actually meant to him. It wasn't just Lance messing around with the entire thing, not a chance. He really was worried about Keith and, upon thinking about it, Keith doesn't really know why he questioned Lance caring about him in that sense. Lance was the type to care and, with a significant other or family, it was so much more than care. It was love in it's rawest form and, despite the fact that Lance hadn't said that he loved him just yet, Keith still feels the heat come up to his cheeks. Lance had that effect on him in a way that Keith truly wished he could understand.

Ducking his head, unable to see for a temporary moment because of the wind from the window tossing around his hair like ocean currents, Keith tries to stifle the pink carnations that had begun to bloom against his cheeks. Lance would surely be able to see them if he lifted his head and, even after all this time, Keith still found himself embarrassed of all that. It was pretty ridiculous, but Keith had a feeling that he found it cute.

"Thanks. I think it's already working," Keith admits then, and he doesn't have to turn his head to know that Lance is smiling. Still, he decides that he needs to man up, get back to himself, and relax. This was a healing session for him, and maybe even for Lance too if there was something he wasn't ready to talk about yet, and he needed to make the most of Lance's efforts. If Lance was going to try so hard for him, then Keith had to try his hardest. He didn't deserve Lance's kindness in the slightest, but perhaps he could pretend while pushing himself to the breaking point to attempt and earn it for real.

Reaching for a dark hair tie that sat in the cup holder of Lance's truck, Keith tied up his hair into a ponytail and reached for the sunglasses he'd put atop of his head just before leaving the house last minute to slide them down in front of his eyes. His first reaction is to grin at Lance, and the expression along with his own carnations (which look more like roses) is something that Keith could die for. It was the best look on Lance without a doubt.

"Like something you see?" he teases, the normal Keith that Lance knew and loved back from his crypt deep inside of the ugly Keith's heart. Lance loved every single Keith, even his ugliness, but he still couldn't lie and say that he hadn't missed his favorite Keith. This Keith. The warm Keith, the happy Keith, the teasing one. The Keith that made him fall in love.

"Shut up!" Lance bursts before turning his attention back to the road, where he should've been looking in the first place, but the corner of his lips are edged up in a smile to show that he's not angry whatsoever.

The drive is heavenly, really. As they move through the fields that lead back to Varadero's beach, Lance's childhood and forever home, Keith rolls down the windows even more and lets the wind nearly blow the hair tie out of his hair from it's power several times while Lance turns up the radio to volumes that would probably get them in trouble in a city if they didn't get arrested from Keith's screechy tone as he tried to match the singer's voice with poor accuracy. He wasn't an awful singer, but not even a talented singer could sing out of their range with success.

It isn't until they reach the beach that they turn down the music and let it create a dull sound instead of the pumping, borderline scratchy (Old Blue was literally too old for this sort of noise) tune from the general pop music that Lance played. It wasn't Keith's taste, but he was with Lance, he was happy, and he felt good and refreshed for the first time in weeks. Not only that, but Lance let him play a few Foo Fighters songs. That was enough to bring some sort of light to Keith's evening, as if it wasn't already enlightened.

A few minutes pass before Lance pulls into some sort of clearing. It's a parking space, that's for sure by the paved lines on the tiny parking lot, but it's clear by the surrounding grass, the wooden picnic table nearby, and the crashing sound of the ocean against the white sand that this was a private part of the beach. Keith hadn't even known this existed, although that wasn't exactly a surprise in the first place, but Lance had never even told him about it. It really had been a surprise and the fact that it was just for them made it even better.

"Did you bring the table out here, or was it already out here?" Keith jokes, only slightly believing that Lance would go to the lengths of pulling a picnic table out to this tiny, private area just for the two of them.

"Real funny, wise guy," Lance teases before letting his eyes flicker over to catch with Keith for just a moment. Everything stops as Lance puts his lips on Keith's, something they hadn't done in a while. They hadn't fought, but Keith had been so reluctant of contact, even from the people he was closest to. It was awful really, and Keith knew that Lance didn't deserve that. Hell, Keith didn't even deserve all this spoiling after how he had treated Lance for the past weeks. He really had been ever so lucky to have a boyfriend like Lance and he thanked the galaxy every day for his kisses, his presence, his soul.

Pulling away, Keith involuntarily presses his forehead against Lance's and closes his eyes, breathing out some air onto Lance's lips as he tried to find the proper words. Were there any, really? "Sorry for being a broody asshole for the past few weeks. You deserve a lot better than that."

"Mm..." Lance starts in a hum before pecking his lips against Keith's once more with a smile. "Apology accepted! You may be a broody asshole, but you're my broody asshole and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Again, Lance was far too good for him.

The two of them climb out of the truck and the moment Keith's feet hit the ground, he immediately feels the urge to fling his shoes into the nearest abyss. So he does. Tearing them off in a matter of seconds, Keith tosses them in the back of the car and grabs his board shorts (red) out of the bag, immediately stripping from the other side of the truck to put them on, leaving his shirt with everything else in the process. He can practically hear Lance smirking from the other side of his truck.

"Hey, I know I'm sexy and all that, but Old Blue is watching. You'll poke an eye out with an ass like yours."

Trying to bite back a laugh, but failing miserably, Keith looks up across the trunk of the truck after he finishes undressing to lock eyes with Lance, amused about the whole ordeal. "She's old. I'm sure she's seen an ass before in her life."

"Not one like yours."

Only responding with some sort of grin, Keith applies sunscreen (even though the sun is going down; can't risk it) and leans on the frame of Old Blue's trunk as he waits for Lance to finish undressing himself, immediately charging towards the water. He may be unable to swim, but he still likes standing where he can touch and messing around with Lance. It's when they had to go out past knee-depth that things become a bit too much for Keith.

The two wrestle in the shallowest part of the water, sand getting in Keith's hair and making his mullet into a rather sad one (although, one certain Lance Mcclain would argue that it was already sad in the first place) the more wet and sandy that it god. Regardless of that, Keith still somehow ends up on top with sandy covered palms atop of Lance's dark chest, the two of them smiling and laughing. It's then that Lance realizes that he's found his angel and, if Keith was visiting him from heaven only to leave soon, then Lance would die just so he wouldn't lose him. He practically glowed even with white sand in his dark hair, on his chest and knees, and probably in his board shorts, but the smile on his face and the shine behind his frame was something that couldn't be described. It was just a next level of beauty for Lance.

They don't bother cleaning the sand from their skin minus the sand that accumulated in their board shorts (solely because it was uncomfortable) as they find some sort of center in the midst of all of this. Lance leaves him for just a brief moment to go get the sticks from the trunk of his car, and Keith has a feeling he knows what's next. Wiping the sand from his palms the best he can, Keith beams when Lance returns with all of the materials for s'mores, sticks, and a lighter. He sets them up in a perfect stack and lets Keith set the flame to the pile, not handing him his leftover stick until he had done so.

The s'mores they make are delicious, but their following kisses are more so. The sound of Lance's voice as he plays his guitar is pleasing to him after Keith feels nearly nauseous from his sixth s'more, and he wonders if there was a god of singing because, if there was, Keith had just met him. Or, in actual terms, had known him this entire time without even realizing it. It seemed unreal, really. The fact that he had been such a grump, but Lance brought him back. Lance could do anything.

They kiss and kiss, tongues melding together to make one entity, and their hands move to touch desperately with each and every kiss and they make room in the back of Old Blue so that Lance can bring him to heaven with the short, long jerk of his hips and the deep press of his cock. Public sex was not for him, but the bliss he had felt in that moment was something else. It was like he had crawled from his shell, and restraints were no longer a thing to him anymore. They would return the following day, perhaps even the following hour, but it seemed as if Lance was able to bring life to him through his tongue, his words, and his cock alone.

It's night by the time they're finished and Keith is laying in the passengers seat with his board shorts on again, sandy feet dangling out of Old Blue's window as his head rested in the center of Lance's lap, the steering wheel pressed against his cheek. Lance's fingers tangle through sandy hair, hair that Keith will regret the following morning but can care less about right then, and the radio plays a song that Keith knows well, one that Lance promised to play again on the drive home, but not after one peaceful sitting here. They needed this because, despite the fact that it wasn't particularly soft and soothing, it was for Keith. Lance liked it because Keith did, and if Keith liked it then it had to be good.

_"....'cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence."_

Yeah. Everything was good and he was healed.

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Keith."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
